Aerora
in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Aerora , also known as Aero 2 and Aera, is a recurring spell and upgrade of the Aero spell. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Aero 2 or Aera is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job. It causes moderate Wind-elemental damage on a target, and can be learned from Gigas, Enchanted Fan, Page 32, Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Abductor, Azulmagia, and Galajelly. It costs 10 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability without having to learn it by catching and releasing a Moldwynd. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aerora is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia. Final Fantasy IX Aera can be utilized by the enemies Griffin, Zuu, Lani, Jabberwock, Gimme Cat and Yan. It deals moderate Wind-elemental damage, and cost 14 MP for the enemy to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy XI Aerora is a spell available to level 35 Geomancers. The spell inflicts wind-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 26,600 gil. Final Fantasy XII Certain monsters, most notably the Esper Chaos and the Air Chaosjet, can also use a special attack called Aerora. It inflicts moderate wind-elemental damage to all character in range. Final Fantasy XIII Aerora is an ability usable by the Ravager role. This Wind-elemental spell requires three ATB gauges to cast and hits all foes nearby the target, it also can propel staggered enemies up in the air. It is the only second tier spell available to all characters, who learn it at different Crystarium levels - Vanille at level 4, Sazh at level 5, Hope at level 7, Lightning, Snow and Fang at level 8. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aerora is an ability usable by the Ravager role. It deals moderate Wind-elemental damage and can toss enemies into the air and draw them in. Unlike the previous game, it only costs two ATB gauges to use. Between Noel and Serah, only Noel can learn Aerora naturally, but there are many monsters capable of using the ability as well. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aerora is dropped by Dryad (Day 7+), Dryad Ω, Gaunt, and Zomok. Aerora Lv. 1 has an ATB Cost of 25, Attack of x0.60, Stagger Power of B and Stagger Time of E. It sells for 80 gil. Unlockable auto-abilities include Magic +40/110/250, Strength in Numbers +16/18%, Undaunted Lv. 2, Wind-Attribute Attacks +10/12%, and Strong Finale +15%. The rare Chaos-Infused auto-ability is Magic +250 and the Rare synthesized auto-ability is Strong Finale +15%. Aerora Lv. 2 can be found in a treasure sphere at the end of the long path East of Poltae in the Wildlands. Aerora Lv. 3 is a locked ability on the L'automne garb. The Angel of Valhalla can cast this spell once he makes a full recovery (Chocobo bond Lv. 3). Final Fantasy XIV In the original ''Final Fantasy XIV, Aerora was a Conjurer ability available at level 42. The ability dealt wind-elemental damage to the target and the surrounding units. The spell also removed a single beneficial status from the targets. The spell had a casting time of 4 seconds and a recasting time of 20 seconds. In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, the Aero II spell is called Aerora. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aerora is a moderate level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 12. It can only be used if the Aerora Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be bought for 1,500 gil in Guera at night and in Horne after the defeat of Satan. A variation called Strong Aerora can be used when two psyched up characters cast Aerora during the same turn. Bravely Default Aerora is a level 4 White Magic spell. It inflicts medium wind damage. Group-casting is allowed. It costs 15 MP. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerora is a Bravery attack used by Lightning in her Ravager role. It fires a blast of wind at the opponent that launches them into the air. Lightning learns the attack at Level 18, and it costs 30 CP to equip. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aerora is a spell in ''Kingdom Hearts. Gallery Etymology The "-ra" suffix denotes it is the level two form of the base Aero spell. it:Aerora Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Abilities